Second Chance
by Pyjamas
Summary: Following a suggestion of Sora's, Mimi goes speed dating. She's pleasantly surprised when she meets the man of her dreams. Again. [Michi]


**Title: **Second Chance  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own Digimon.  
**Notes: **For SoccerShoppingLove729. I actually quite like this one, despite not being a huge fan of the pairing. I think it's because I love Mimi. She's so much fun to write. But I'm itching to start NaNo now; I'm having to write other stuff all the time to keep myself occupied, haha. Anyway, onwards! I may continue this if prompted enough, but at the moment it's a one-shot.

* * *

Mimi sits in her chair, smiling at the retreating figure of the man leaving the room. Before he disappears completely, he blows her a kiss and she waves. She likes him; he seemed decent, and he made her laugh more than once. It's enough for her to put a tick next to his name on the card.

When the next man comes in she has to suppress a grimace, and she knows instantly that the two of them will not hit it off. For starters, he's obviously never learned how to colour-coordinate. He's also much too old for her and balding; she's only in her twenties, she can do better than that. The three minutes of forced conversation on her part and obvious interest on his part can't end soon enough.

He eventually leaves, and Mimi is delighted to be rid of the smell and the suggestive remarks. All in all, this whole speed dating idea isn't too bad, it's just the men like that that let it down. Too bad. But it's all right for Mimi, because she knows that all she has to do is turn on the charm if a stunner comes through the door.

That's exactly what happens, and she almost lets out a gasp of surprise. She wasn't expecting to see _him_ here, not even in the least. That's what she's doing there in the first place; a speed dating ticket was Sora's way of helping her to get over him. Is it possible that she was trying to set them up instead?

Well. Mimi's not one for passing up opportunities like this. She stands and bows with a smile on her face, playing the part. He bows too, albeit awkwardly, and they both sit down. She's still smiling, and she wonders how confused he is. "I love your hair. You must have to use so much gel to get it like that. I'm Mimi, by the way."

It's a technique she's learned; compliment the potential partner before introducing yourself. He's obviously picked up on it and understanding sweeps across his face, making him appear instantly more relaxed than he had been before. "I'm Taichi, nice to meet you. Your hair's cool, too; I only know one girl with bright pink hair."

This could get interesting. "Oh?" Mimi questions, leaning forward across the table and twirling a strand of hair around her finger. "What's she like?"

Taichi leans forward too, grinning. "Words can't do her justice, seriously. She's kind, honest, funny, sexy as hell, and no one can throw a party like she can."

She knows that he's talking about her, and if she had been anybody else she would probably be blushing. Fortunately, she has a wealth of experience with men and knows exactly how to control herself; she winks at him, letting only a small smile play across her face. "Sounds like someone I know."

They spend a few moments in silence, she observing him with interest and he grinning lopsidedly at her. Eventually she has to ask why he's grinning at her and he replies, "You have a nice smile. You should smile all the time."

She laughs. "What makes you think I don't smile all the time?"

"If you did," he reaches across tentatively to brush her hair behind her ear, "you'd have men flocking to you. You wouldn't need to go speed dating, believe me."

Mimi leans into his touch without even realising; she may have the self-control of a military leader when it comes to men, but she's been longing for this particular man for as long as she can remember. She's unable to help herself. "And what about you?" she counters. "Surely someone as fit as you has girls throwing themselves at your feet?"

"Yeah…" he averts his gaze, and Mimi is sure that she's seeing the beginnings of a blush, "but there's only one woman I'm interested in. And I remain convinced that she won't have me."

Mimi's insides are dancing, but her exterior stays composed. She leans back casually in her chair, being sure to push her shoulders back so her chest looks larger. Of course she already knew it would happen, but that doesn't stop the silent satisfaction she gets when she catches him glance downwards for a split second. However, she plays at being coy and pretends not to notice. "She must be blind. I don't see how _anybody _could turn down someone as charming and handsome as you."

He still can't seem to keep his eyes away from her breasts as he replies, "She hasn't turned me down yet. I just haven't been able to tell her how amazing I think she is."

There are no hints of bitterness or sadness in his voice; in fact, he only sounds enthusiastic and confident. It gives her the courage to take the conversation a step further. "You should tell her. Believe me, it's her loss if she turns you down. Seize the first opportunity you get."

"You think I should?"

"Definitely."

They've both been leaning slowly towards each other as they've spoken, and now they are only inches apart. Mimi's eyes are fixed on his, and his are mostly fixed on hers although they do keep flickering downwards; whether it's to her lips or to her breasts, she can't quite tell. And he's so painfully attractive; how had she thought that speed dating would help her get over him? None of the other men she's seen can hold a candle to Taichi.

His voice is barely more than a low whisper. "Then maybe I will…"

She waits, brimming with anticipation, and his words seem to catch in his throat. Before he can say it, the sound of a bell rings out to signal that the three minutes are over and that it's time for the men to move on to the next waiting lady. Taichi curses under his breath while Mimi curses inside her head. Was that really a whole three minutes? It _can't _have been! She was so close. She could have had him then. How could fate be so cruel?

But she's certain not to let her disappointment show as she stands up and bows again. "It was wonderful to meet you, Taichi. I hope you and I see each other again."

He laughs and stands up, also bowing. "I hope so too. In fact, I'm counting on it." There's a moment when neither of them speak, both just content in each other's company. It's a moment that Mimi revels in, but all too soon Taichi is opening the door to leave. "Until next time!" He winks before disappearing from sight.

She sits back down in her seat, the butterflies in her stomach fluttering like crazy. She's happy. That's the only way the feeling can be described. And next time they meet… well. Maybe that'll be the day that she finally gets the man she's always wanted.


End file.
